psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxXClockWorkXxX/Psionics And You: The Basics
Greetings! I am Clockwork, and I am here to share with you my knowledge of Psionics, the energy of everything around us, and how you can use it for just about anything. I will explain to you everything that I know, starting with the basics to help you begin. How I Discovered Psionics It all started in August 2009. While I lived with my guardians, I was curious about the nature of matter and the universe around me, so I did a quick search on Telekinesis. As it turned out, there was more to Psionics than just pushing and pulling things with your mind; there was the possibility of commanding fire, guiding water and manipulating ice as well as everything else elemental. Then at school, I met Zachary Bach, a friend who knew WAY more about this than I did. He even taught me a few basic powers and showed me how to manage energy. Part 1: Start out Easy Before I go on I have to warn you: I am not an expert, I am a BEGINNING USER of Psionics. While I know much about it, I have not had the time to experiment thoroughly, though I do get some practice here and there. Second I will tell you that Psionics, PSI Balls, Telekinesis and mental telepathy are all %100 real. All energy comes from the universe, and all energy forms as matter. EVERYTHING is matter, and matter can be manipulated by each other. This includes your mind, your brain and the powers I am about to explain. You can call me crazy but consider this; if there was no energy, then how would we have electricity, or the air, or things like water or fire or stone? While it is not entirely plain in sight, it is visible and can be seen, and you can train yourself to see it. I assure you it is there. Also, you may hear that Psionics is witchery or "magic". Again I assure you, none of this is occult. As I explained it is a form of matter being used and manipulated. If it was occult, you'd be summoning demons and sitting in aether rings (those chalk circles that witches use). Psionics uses the mind, not the Aether. Now that we have that out of the way, let's get down to business. We will start with a basic PSI Ball. A PSI Ball is simply a manifestation of thought and energy combined; it is part of your mind taking on a physical form, that you control with your mind. It came from your mind, therefore it is your mind. It is you. PSI Balls can be controlled in a number of ways; you can let them fly about, keep them in one place, have them follow you, or even give them a small form of sentience (such as familiars) To start, palm your hands together as though you are praying, and rub them together to feel a little heat. Then, move your hands slightly apart, and move them back together a little. While getting a feel for this, visualize the energy from the universe converging into the shape of a ball. You can do this in a number of ways, such as imagining a white light from the universe shooting down into your head, and down your neck into your chest, down your arms and into your hands, flowing out from your palms into a ball. Notice how when your hands go apart, it feels cooler, but upon moving closer, it feels warm. The warmth you feel is the PSI Ball you've just made. Now, you must learn to see it. Concentrate and know that the universe has lent its energy to yours and can manifest itself in any way possible, and it has chosen the form of a ball in your hand. If you train this ability enough, you may start to see your PSI ball take on different colors. Also it's important to know, you can shape your ball any way you'd like; give it any color, any shape and any size. Others may not see this kind of thing but that's because they haven't trained yet. IMPORTANT!!! TRY NOT TO USE YOUR OWN ENERGY! If you do so you may feel drained and exhausted. This is not fatal, but it is a good way to cut your practice session short, so be careful and use only the energy from the world around you. Part 2: Give It Life Your PSI Ball is more than just a floating mass of energy; depending on your spirit element, you can shape into fire, ice, water, etc. Or you can just use PK energy to give it certain instructions. This can be anything from making the room cool or warm to influencing someone's thought to even throwing something lightweight off balance or if you practice enough, levitation of objects. When you program your ball, make sure to keep your instruction as short and small as possible; remember that this is part of your mind and can only store so much information. I am glad I was able to share this information with you but I'm afraid that is all the time I have today. Practice well and when I have the time I will return with another lesson. Thank you for reading and stay posted! Category:Blog posts